Mobile devices, including smart phones, have been utilized to provide location information to users. Mobile devices can use a number of different techniques to produce location data. One example is the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) chipsets, which are now widely available, to produce location information for a mobile device.
In order to use mobile devices to track drivers as they are driving in cars, as well as their driving behaviors, it is helpful to determine the transportation mode of the user of the mobile device as a function of time, for example, whether the person is, walking, biking, driving, or the like. Despite the progress made in relation to providing data related to drivers and their vehicles, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to determining modes of transportation that are utilized by users of mobile devices.